Si Jack n'avait pas sauvé Elizabeth
by Snape02
Summary: Une petite histoire sans prétention. Si Jack n'avait pas sauvé Elisabeth dans "La malédiction du Black Pearl", comment la trilogie aurait-elle tourné ? Ma version des films à partir de cet évènement.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

**Je vous poste, encore tout chaud, un petit one-shot que je viens de finir. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède rien. Tout l'univers et les personnages sont à Disney. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice.**

* * *

Elizabeth. La plus belle et la plus douce des jeunes femmes. Une étoile filante dans le ciel de mon univers, le soleil réchauffant de sa seule présence chaque jour de ma vie. Celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs rien à envier à tous les habitants de l'île : jeune marin tout juste promu Commodore, l'estime que me portaient mes supérieurs, ainsi que le gouverneur, m'assurait un bel avenir et toute la fortune que je rêvais. Il ne restait cependant qu'une seule chose, et mon bonheur serait parfait : la main de la femme que j'aimais tendrement, et ce depuis de longues années. Or, j'étais bien décidément à prendre mon courage à deux mains aujourd'hui, lui dévoilant mes sentiments dans l'espoir timide qu'elle me rende la pareille. Ce fut donc ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes, Elizabeth et moi-même, seuls au sommet des remparts de la ville, tandis que je cherchais avec hésitation les mots aptes à lui ouvrir mon cœur.

Mais alors que les termes tant redoutés étaient en train de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, l'impensable se produisit. Elizabeth -ma douce Elizabeth- fut victime de je ne sais quel perte d'équilibre qui la fit chuter sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, lui tournant le dos à cet instant. Lorsque je réalisai ce qui s'était produit, il était trop tard ; ma tendre avait déjà disparu pour ne laisser que des ondulations à la surface de l'eau. Je sentis alors un terrible sentiment de peur me saisir les entrailles, et le sang battre violemment à mes tempes. D'un geste instinctif, je me jetai contre le mur du rempart et, sondant désespérément l'eau du regard, me mit à hurler de toute la force de mes poumons :

\- ELIZABETH !

Mais rien n'y fit. Ma belle ne réapparaissait pas à la surface. D'un mouvement rendu fébrile par l'angoisse, je cherchai alors à me défaire de la veste qui recouvrait mes épaules, ne me rendant pas compte du monde que mes cris avaient attiré. Mais je n'en avais cure ; un seul mot, ou plutôt prénom, tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Elizabeth. C'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas perdre la personne que j'aimais, la femme de mon cœur et de ma vie, alors que j'étais sur le point de tout lui révéler ! Mais soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon avant-bras. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Il s'agissait d'un de mes hommes qui, le visage livide, avait compris mes intentions de sauter à l'eau.

\- Commodore Norrington, ce serait de la folie. Vous ne pouvez pas... Tenta t-il de me dissuader.

\- Allez au diable ! Beuglai-je, le repoussant violemment.

La seconde suivante, à la grande surprise de mes hommes qui étaient au comble de l'horreur, je m'étais jeté dans le vide, sans songer le moindre instant à la dangerosité de mes actes. Ceux-ci m'apparurent enfin lorsque je sentis mon corps entrer brusquement en contact avec l'eau glacée, me sonnant l'espace de quelques secondes. En réalité, et bien que je déteste me montrer faible, je dois bien reconnaître que, l'espace d'un instant, mes membres raides eurent tant de peine à se mettre en marche que je crus me noyer. Ouvrant les yeux dans l'espoir fou d'apercevoir ma bien-aimée, je ne me heurtai qu'à une immensité confuse qui ne fit que grandir l'angoisse dans mon cœur. Soudain, mes bras et mes jambes acceptèrent de nouveau de se mouvoir, et je pus esquisser quelques gestes pour fouiller l'immensité bleue.

Mais rien. Je ne voyais strictement rien. Pas la moindre trace d'Elizabeth. Elle devait être plus en profondeur, songeai-je. Ni une, ni deux, je m'enfonçais davantage dans les flots, épiant la présence d'une robe pastelle au milieu du bleu qui nous entourait.

C'est alors que je réalisai le contraste entre l'eau dont la froideur me tenaillait et mes poumons qui commençaient à brûler de l'intérieur. Je compris que, paniqué à l'idée de perdre celle que j'aimais, j'avais oublié de prendre ma respiration avant de me jeter à l'eau. Mais qu'importait. Qu'importaient mes poumons, qu'importait ma personne. Il n'y avait qu'Elizabeth qui comptait, et je me devais de la retrouver.

Et puis je la vis. Allongée sur le banc de sable au fond de la baie. Presque soulagé, je fis un geste pour me rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle et la sauver, quand la brûlure dans mes poumons devint insupportable. Je sentais une boule grandeur davantage dans ma gorge, faisant battre le sang de plus en plus violemment dans ma tête. Mais ma belle et tendre n'était pas à dix mètres, je ne pouvais pas échouer maintenant !

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Elizabeth lorsque ma vision commença à s'obscurcir. Le rythme de mon cœur semblait quant à lui se ralentir, me plongeant dans une sorte d'état léthargique presque agréable si je n'étais pas moi-même en train de me noyer. Et puis, dans le fond...Pourquoi pas ? Si je ne parvenais pas à sauver celle que j'aimais, je n'avais plus aucune raison de remonter moi-même à la surface. Les choses étaient certainement mieux ainsi, remarquai-je avant de sombrer définitivement.

* * *

\- Commodore ! Commodore, je vous en prie ! Réveillez-vous !

Une voix. Certainement pas celle d'Elizabeth. Et pour cause, il s'agit d'un timbre masculin...Qui m'est d'ailleurs familier. Est-ce donc ça, la mort ? Le noir complet et une voix d'homme pour venir me tourmenter dans le sommeil éternel ? Je n'eu pas le temps de creuser la question que je me redressai brusquement, ouvrant les yeux par le même coup, et recrachai sur mes genoux un mélange d'eau salé et de bile. Je n'étais pas mort. Ou bien le Paradis ressemblait fort à Port Royal.

Je compris bientôt que je me trouvai allongé sur un quai du port, entouré d'une multitude de mes hommes et, un peu plus loin, du gouverneur Swann. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas me prêter attention. Comme si...

\- Non...Non...Bafouillais-je, le visage décomposé, horrifié à l'idée d'avoir compris ce qui se passait.

Avec la précipitation de l'homme qui craint d'avoir perdu tout ce qu'il aime le plus, je tentai de me remettre debout pour rejoindre le gouverneur. Mais mes jambes, encore glacées, ne tinrent pas le choc, et je m'écroulai, à quatre pattes, sur le quai. Impossible, me répétait ma raison. Mais transi de terreur, je me trainai à genoux jusqu'à mon vieil ami, faisant fi des contenances. Et c'est alors que je ne pus plus nier.

Elizabeth était là. Endormie. Le visage pâle encadrée par ses cheveux trempés. Les miens aussi l'étaient, d'ailleurs, et j'avais perdu ma perruque dans ma chute. A moins que ce ne fut durant ma noyade. Mais la réalité était là. Elizabeth. Ma belle et tendre était là... Je sentis alors un sanglot monter du plus profond de ma gorge, et peinai à le contenir. Mais bientôt, sans que je ne puisse faire autrement, un gémissement douloureux s'échappa de mes lèvres et des larmes vinrent se mélanger à l'eau qui me trempait encore le visage. Le gouverneur Swann aussi pleurait, agenouillé près du corps de sa fille. Mes hommes d'équipage, eux, restaient solennellement derrière nous, au garde à vous.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris à ce moment, mais tout l'honneur que je m'efforçais de garder d'habitude parut s'évaporer instantanément, et lorsque je rampais jusqu'à celle que j'aimais, je tenais plus du désespéré que du brillant commodore. Le visage tordu de douleur, je cachais ce dernier contre l'épaule d'Elizabeth, sous le regard anéanti du gouverneur. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'un de mes hommes n'osent prendre le parole. Il m'expliqua alors qu'ils avaient tout fait pour nous récupérer, mais qu'alors qu'ils étaient parvenu à me sauver, Elisabeth n'avait pas survécut. Je sentis alors mes sanglots redoubler, et m'accrochai d'autant plus désespérément à la robe de celle qui aurait dût m'épouser.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que je relevai enfin la tête, le visage encore trempé de larmes, mais le regard tentant de reprendre de l'assurance. Mes prunelles se posèrent alors sur l'homme qui se tenait près de nous, mais que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Jack Sparrow. Un pirate. Un de ses hommes que je haïssais. Et aujourd'hui, je le haïssais d'autant plus qu'il était là, et n'avait rien fait pour tenter de sauver Elizabeth. Ce fut alors avec toute la violence du désespoir que je me relevai et bondit sur lui, et me saisissant du col de sa chemise, le secouait comme un prunier.

\- C'est vous ! Hurlai-je comme un fou. C'est de votre faute ! Si vous aviez essayé de la sauver...

Il fallut toute la volonté de mes hommes pour me séparer de l'homme sur lequel je passais mes nerfs. Le visage encore tordu par le choc de l'accident, les yeux furibonds, je ne cessai de me débattre lorsque deux marins me prirent par les bras pour me mener un peu plus loin.

\- Jack Sparrow ! Je vous haïs ! Vous entendez ? Je vous haïs ! Allez au diable ! Demain matin, dès l'aube, je vous envois à la potence ! Vous êtes un...

Je n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de finir ma phrase, la douleur physique et morale reprenant le dessus, je tombai entre les bras des marins, évanoui.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Pas très très gai tout ça, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**A bientôt je l'espère**

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! (-:**

**Voilà, à la suite d'une petite review qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'ai décidé de transformer mon one-shot initial en histoire...Je ne sais pas vraiment où cela va me mener, mais je m'y risque tout de même par plaisir ^^ Merci encore à toi, Donnegail, pour ta review, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**

**Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney.**

* * *

\- Commodore ?

Aucune réponse ne vint faire écho au titre bafouiller timidement par l'officier en uniforme. Ce dernier sembla hésiter un instant, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant guère s'il se devait d'insister, ou s'il était meilleur de faire profil bas et de s'éclipser rapidement. Il attendit cependant quelques instants, toujours sans obtenir la moindre réponse, avant de répéter d'une petite voix.

\- Commodore ? Le gouverneur Swann m'a ordonné de ne pas repartir sans vous laisser de quoi vous revigorer. Je vous dépose ça là.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune militaire fit quelques pas pour déposer un plateau sur une petite table qui se trouvait près de James Norrington. Ne constatant toujours aucune réaction de la part de son supérieur, il s'inclina respectueusement avant de fuir littéralement cette pièce où régnait une atmosphère de mort.

En entendant la porte se refermer derrière son subordonné, le Commodore Norrington se permit de pousser un soupir. Non pas que les soldats qui se relayaient pour tenter de le faire avaler quelque chose l'ennuyaient -au contraire, leur intention était plutôt bonne-, et c'était pourquoi James Norrington ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser face au peu de considéreration qu'il leur portait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui ; il n'avait aucune envie de parler, ni de bouger et encore moins de sortir. Ses hommes pouvaient comprendre cela tout de même ?

De plus, Norrington ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir affreusement gêné lorsqu'un des soldats entrait dans ce qui avait été autrefois une chambre luxueuse et agréable, mais qui n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'une pièce où régnait la saleté et le désordre. _L'effet d'une de mes crises de colère_, songea le Commodore en considérant les morceaux de verre éparpillés près de ses pieds. Mais qu'importait dans le fond que cette chambre ne soit plus qu'un capharnaüm infect, puisqu'Elle n'y pénétrait plus jamais. Il en allait de même pour son physique devenu, en l'espace de trois jours, des plus repoussants. En effet, le pauvre Commodore Norrington avait négligemment abandonné sa belle perruque blanche et dévoilé ses cheveux châtains, rendus gras par l'absence de bain récent. De plus, une barbe de quelques jours commençait à creuser ses joues tandis que son uniforme, auparavant d'un bleu azurin, avait perdu de sa superbe et lui donnait une sorte d'allure débraillée.

C'était ainsi que le jeune Commodore était demeuré trois jours, immobile dans son fauteuil, le regard plongé dans le vide. Ses hommes avait eu beau se relayer pour tenter de lui arracher quelques paroles en lui apportant de quoi subsister, pas un mot n'avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, pas plus qu'il n'avait daigné avaler quelque chose. De plus, le sommeil semblait vouloir le fuir obstinément, au profit du cortège de souvenirs douloureux qui paradait dans son esprit tourmenté.

S'il était possible de se laisser mourir, c'était indéniablement ce que Norrington, consciemment ou non, était en train de faire.

Ce fut pourquoi, lorsqu'en ce début de soirée les premiers coups de canons commencèrent à éclater, le Commodore n'y prêta aucune attention, trop absorbé par ses propres pensées. Ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un boulet viennent directement se fracasser contre le mur de sa chambre de Fort Royal.

Etait-ce un déteste instinct de survie aux yeux de Norrington, ou une de ces soifs de combat qui était réapparue dans ses veines ? Notre pauvre héros n'en savait rien. Cependant, il s'était dressé d'un bon -peut-être un peu trop vite pour ses jambes qui peinèrent à le supporter-, et avant même qu'un second boulet vienne s'écraser dans sa chambre, détruisant au passage le lit qui n'était pas défait depuis trois jours, James s'était élancé vers la porte donnant sur le couloir, et s'était engouffré dans celui-ci. Ce fut à ce moment précis que le jeune militaire se trouva comme absorbé dans une grande confusion générale : certains de ses subalternes, des femmes de chambre, des hommes qui ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam...Tout ce beau monde courrait pour sauver sa peau, manquant d'entraîner le Commodore dans la houle de leur fuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Tenta de demander Norrington, bousculé de toute part.

\- Les prisonniers s'enfuient ! Les prisonniers s'enfuient ! Cria subitement une voix, paraissant sortie de nul part.

_Les prisonniers !_ Songea aussi brusquement James. Quelqu'un devait bien se charger de couper route à leur fuite, où sortiraient de leurs geôles tous ces bandits qui ne méritaient que la potence. Et...Non, non, pas lui ! S'il y avait bien une personne que le Commodore souhaitait voir partir en Enfer, c'était bien lui ! Pour rien au monde Norrington ne l'aurait laissé filer, même si ça devait lui couter la vie. _Et encore plus si cela devait me couter la vie_, pensa tristement le jeune homme.

Sans réfléchir davantage ni se poser plus de questions, le Commodore se glissa dans la foule mouvante des fuyards, se laissant porter par leur mouvement, avant de se glisser dans un escalier dérobé d'où il courut jusqu'aux cachots. Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de deux minutes depuis le début de l'attaque lorsque Norrington pénétra comme une tempête dans cette salle humide et répugnante.

Immédiatement, son regard se posa, comme une pierre que l'on jette dans l'eau, sur l'homme qu'il haïssait. Jack Sparrow. Le monstre, la vermine, le moins que rien à qui il devait tous ses malheurs. James eut un frisson de dégout en se rappelant que ce satané pirate aurait déjà dû se trouver au bout d'une corde, si seulement le gouverneur Swann n'avait pas demandé un délai pour l'homme, qui, selon lui, devait être jugé dans les règles de l'art. _Comme si ces hommes respectaient les règles._

\- Ah, c'est vous, Commodore ! Claironna t-il joyeusement en apercevant le jeune militaire. Je suis ravi que...

\- Fermez-la, Sparrow. Le coupa sèchement Norrington. Je ne venais que pour voir que vous ne vous étiez pas enfoui.

Et pour cause, James Norrington avait raison. Un coup de canon avait littéralement fait explosé le mur du cachot voisin à celui de Sparrow, mais pas celui du susdit, qui demeurait coincé derrière ses barreaux, contrairement à ses camarades de prison. Assis sur sa paillasse, comme indifférent à l'agitation environnante, son regard demeurait fixé sur le visage du Commodore, une lueur de malice éclairant ses yeux vifs.

\- Vous avez bien mauvaise mine, l'ami. Lâcha t-il soudain avant que le Commodore n'eut le temps de tourner les talons.

Ce dernier demeura un instant figé, non pas que les paroles de son prisonnier lui eut fait de l'effet, mais ces mêmes paroles lui paraissaient soudain très éloignées, comme prononcées sous l'eau. Un énorme bourdonnement le surprit dans les oreilles, tandis que tout autour de lui semblait se recouvrir d'un voile pâle.

\- Ca va aller, Commodore ? Demanda le pirate, se relevant, presque inquiet. Vous avez l'air sur le point de tomber.

\- Ca va Sparrow, ne vous occupez pas de moi. Répliqua le militaire, cinglant.

_Ce n'est qu'un mal passager. Peut-être dû à mon absence d'exercice, de sommeil ou de nutrition ces derniers jours._ Songea Norrington, s'appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas perdre pieds. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que Sparrow n'avait pas tout à fait tort : James se sentait de plus en plus mal, faible et proche de l'inconscience.

\- Ouvrez-moi donc, Commodore. Vous avez besoin d'aide. Lança le capitaine, s'approchant des barreaux.

\- Dans vos rêves. Répliqua de nouveau James, toujours aussi froid.

_Non mais et puis quoi encore ? C'était à cause de ce truand, de ce monstre que...Qu'Elle..._

\- Je doute que la dame aurait aimé que vous vous fassiez du mal ainsi. Constata Sparrow, haussant une épaule.

\- Parce que vous la connaissiez, peut-être ? Lui demanda immédiatement Norrington, se laissant glisser contre la muraille, à bout de forces.

\- Je dois reconnaître que non. Concéda le pirate avec un sourire gêné. Mais j'ai crû entendre qu'elle vous appréciait et...

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla soudain James, usant du peu de force qui lui restait. C'est votre faute si elle est morte ! C'est vous qui avez ruiné ma vie ! C'est vous, c'est de votre faute !

Ces quelques phrases parurent faire l'effet d'une douche froide au capitaine Jack Sparrow, qui demeura quelques instants pensifs, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je comprends que vous m'en vouliez. Mais si vous le permettez...Commença t-il.

\- Je ne vous permets rien. Le coupa Norrington dans un murmure.

-...Je connais un moyen de vous rendre ce qui vous est cher...

\- Balivernes. Bafouilla le Commodore dans un souffle.

-Il s'agit d'une pierre. La Pierre philosophale. Expliqua Sparrow avec un sérieux qui lui allait assez mal. Elle permet de ressusciter quiconque, selon les désires de celui qui l'a possède. Elle se situe dans une grotte lointaine, dont je connais la localisation.

Un triste sourire flotta sur les lèvres du Commodore. Ce dernier, la tête contre la muraille, le souffle court, laissa son regard se plonger dans celui de son ennemi.

\- Quel beau conte vous me racontez-là. Mais voyez-vous, je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Juste d'attendre ici, avec vous, la venue des brigands qui doivent assiéger Port Royal en ce moment-même. Ils me tueront, car je ne peux me défendre, et je reverrai ma belle Elisabeth.

\- Commodore ! Vous perdez la tête ! S'énerva brusquement Sparrow. Je vous offre une occasion de tout refaire, et vous ne la saisissez même pas !

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, seulement interrompue par des bruits de combats au loin.

\- Que me coûterait seulement de vous croire ? S'hasarda Norrington, faiblement.

\- Ma liberté. Répliqua vivement le capitaine. Libérez-moi et je vous conduirais jusqu'à la Pierre Philosophale. Je vous le promets.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! ^^ J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura satisfait. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !**

**A pluche**

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Voici la suite de ma petite histoire. Je tenais beaucoup à te remercier, Donnegail, pour ta review qui m'a faite très plaisir. Cela motive beaucoup à continuer et je suis très heureux que cela te plaise. J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas. Bonne lecture ! ^-^ **

**Disclaimers : Rien à moi, tout à Disney (-:**

* * *

\- La promesse d'un pirate ne vaut rien. Fit remarquer platement Norrington, sans se départir de son triste sourire.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas là...Reprit Sparrow, réfléchissant vite, ainsi que le laissaient supposer ses sourcils froncés. Dans ce cas là...

Le capitaine déchu du Black Pearl n'eut pas le temps de chercher un moyen de convaincre son geôlier, car un pirate d'une laideur extrême apparut brusquement à l'entrée des cachots. _Mais ! Mais c'est Johnson ! Un de mes anciens matelots !_ Songea Sparrow, outré de la présence du traitre. De toute évidence, à en juger par son sourire mesquin en apercevant son ancien capitaine, le pirate n'était pas ici pour le délivrer. _Barbossa_. Comprit soudainement Jack. _Barbossa est en train d'attaquer Fort Royal._

James Norrington, quant à lui, avait senti comme un regain d'énergie en apercevant celui qu'il considérait naturellement comme son ennemi. La mort était bien égal au pauvre Commodore, mais au moins ne voulait-il pas mourir à terre, sans essayer de se défendre ! Il fit donc un effort suprême pour se lever tant bien que mal et, tandis qu'il se maintenait d'une main contre le mur, il dégaina de l'autre son épée, prêt au combat.

Mais face à l'état misérable du jeune Commodore, le dénommé Johnson n'eut pas beaucoup de difficulté à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. S'approchant rapidement de son adversaire, le pirate décocha au pauvre Norrington une droite phénoménale qui envoya valser le soldat contre les barreaux de la cellule, inconscient.

Sparrow, quant à lui, ne fut pas long à réagir. Réalisant que son ancien matelot allait très certainement le tuer s'il ne faisait rien, l'ex capitaine se précipita littéralement sur Norrington et, passant une main habile entre les barreaux, parvint à atteindre la ceinture du Commodore où il trouva un pistolet chargé de quelques cartouches ainsi que les clefs de sa cellule. Certainement que le Commodore les avait prises en entrant ici. Quoi qu'il en était, cela était suffisant pour se défendre et même mieux : s'échapper d'ici ! Pointant donc d'une main calme le pistolet vers l'homme qui s'approchait de lui, Sparrow s'activa en même temps de mettre les clefs dans la serrure pour ouvrir cette satanée porte qui les séparait. En le voyant faire, Jonhson ne put empêcher un rictus mauvais de déformer ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'es donc pas au courant de la malédiction, Sparrow ? Lui demanda t-il. Et bien, tu peux toujours me tirer une balle, cela ne m'affectera pas. Je ne peux pas mourir.

\- Quoi ?

Comme on peut le supposer et à raison, Jack n'avait pas compris les paroles de son ancien homme d'équipage. Comment ça, il ne pouvait pas mourir ? Mais le capitaine n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus longtemps la question : la porte de sa cellule était maintenant ouverte, et Johnson en avait profité pour se jeter sur son ancien chef, l'épée à la main. Un furieux combat s'engagea alors, combat durant lequel le traître avait largement l'avantage et pour cause : Sparrow n'avait pas ses armes mais simplement le revolver de Norrington. Sparrow tenta bien de l'utiliser, tirant une balle dans l'estomac de son adversaire, mais cela n'eut strictement aucun effet. Le coup ne fit pas plus de mal à Johnson que s'il se fut égratigné contre la branche d'un buisson. Jack en fut un instant déconcerté, l'instant de trop qui permis à Johnson de prendre définitivement le dessus.

Sparrow ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard lorsqu'il sentit le fer de l'épée de son adversaire lui traverser l'épaule. Rien de mortel, bien heureusement, mais bien assez pour arracher un cri de douleur et empêcher le capitaine de se défendre davantage. Ce dernier reporta difficilement son attention sur le traitre, remarquant non sans une certaine peur que son adversaire levait son arme pour la rabattre de nouveau sur lui. _Et cette fois-ci, je ne m'en releverai pas_, se dit Jack.

Mais contre tout attente, ce ne fut pas lui qui s'écroula à terre, mais Johnson. Un violent coup de pommeau d'épée venait de le clouer au sol, évanoui. Sparrow releva alors la tête, surpris...Pour constater que ce n'était nul autre que Norrington qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

\- Remettez-vous de vos émotions. Lui lança froidement le Commodore qui semblait avoir repris de la contenance, malgré son visage pâle. Nous nous en allons.

Le capitaine Sparrow, d'un naturel goguenard et sûr de lui, ne laissa pas sa surprise transparaitre longtemps, et fit mine de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui commande ce qu'il avait à faire, lui, le capitaine.

\- Du calme, l'ami. Lança t-il en sortant prudemment de sa geôle. Il nous faut un plan.

James Norrington éclata d'un rire faux, un rire méprisant.

\- Vous ? Le questionna le Commodore. Vous le pirate le plus raté de l'histoire, vous qui agissez toujours sur des coups de tête, vous, vous voulez élaborer un plan ?

Sparrow parut légèrement vexé par les paroles de son vis-à-vis, lui répliquant sur le même ton :

\- Et vous, le génial Commodore qui n'avez pas réussi à sauver votre bien-aimé, vous voulez faire quoi ?

C'était méchant. Clairement méchant comme réflexion, Sparrow le savait. Ou plutôt il s'en rendit compte sitôt les mots sortis de sa bouche. Norrington, lui, ne tarda pas à réagir. L'évocation d'Elisabeth sembla rouvrir une douloureuse plaie dans son cœur car son visage, déjà livide, se trouva marqué d'une expression sombre, entre tristesse infinie et colère meurtrière.

\- Fermez-la, Sparrow. Jeta t-il d'une voix cinglante. Et n'oubliez pas que si vous êtes dehors, ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme de ma part. Je veux retrouver Elisabeth et vous allez m'aider. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer.

Les paroles du Commodore étaient calmes, mais Sparrow comprit immédiatement qu'elles n'étaient pas en l'air.

* * *

\- Vous voulez donc que l'on prenne un bateau de la Navy pour partir en mer ? Demanda Sparrow en regardant le navire que Norrington lui indiquait discrètement, depuis leur cachette.

\- C'est ça. Affirma le Commodore calmement.

Pendant que les deux camarades se chuchotaient ces paroles, essayant de trouver un moyen de quitter Port Royal, la bataille avait cessé. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, l'équipage de Barbossa -Sparrow en était sûr- avait battu en retraite, après avoir ravagé la ville sur leur passage. Le silence de la nuit avait repris possession des lieux, les habitants étant rentré dans leur maison pour y soigner les blessés. Sparrow songea un instant qu'à propos de blessés, Norrington et lui avaient laissé Johnson dans la geôle du fort. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait trouvé. Peut-être pas.

\- Bon. Suivez-moi. Ordonna James en sortant de derrière le tonneau qui le cachait.

\- Mais...James ! James, revenez ! Pesta Sparrow à mi-voix, ne croyant guère que le "plan" de Norrington soit une bonne idée.

Mais c'était trop tard. S'approchant à grands pas de l'Intercepteur, célèbre vaisseau de la marine connu pour sa rapidité inégalable, Norrington manque de peu de trébucher à l'eau lorsqu'une voix l'appela dans son dos. Il se retourna. Il s'agissait d'un de ses subalternes, Jeremy de son prénom, un homme tout aussi dévoué que niais.

\- Commodore, Commodore, que faites-vous à cette heure-ci sur le quai ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Nota sèchement Norrington

\- C'est que...J'effectue ma ronde, monsieur. Déclara le marin, intimidé.

\- Et bien continuez et ne m'importunez plus dans ma balade. Lui répliqua froidement son supérieur. Je me vide l'esprit à l'air frais, si cela peut vous répondre. Et maintenant, partez avant que je ne fasse un rapport de votre insolence au gouverneur.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Bafouilla Jérémy en s'en allant, courant à moitié.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le marin fut hors de vue que Norrington fit signe au pirate de le rejoindre. Une fois ce dernier arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne put empêcher un sarcasme de lui échapper :

\- Alors comme ça, l'intrépide Jack Sparrow n'a pas le courage de faire face à un de mes subalternes ?

Le pirate ne répondit rien, ne désirant pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Mais il n'en pensa pas moins.

A pas de loup, les deux hommes se glissèrent donc sur le vaisseau, Sparrow se saisissant naturellement de la barre tandis que Norrington s'empressa de mettre les voiles en place. Dix minutes plus tard, et dans le plus grand silence, l'Intercepteur était en route.

_Sparrow ne mentait peut-être pas, après tout_, se dit Norrington.

* * *

La nuit semblait ne pas vouloir laisser sa place au soleil, selon le Commodore. Et pour cause, cela faisait des heures, des jours qu'il devait se trouver là, songea t-il, mais rien ne semblait bouger. En réalité, Sparrow et lui étaient en route depuis à peine une heure, mais le temps semblait interminable pour le pauvre soldat de la marine. Ce dernier, l'âme en peine depuis la mort de sa belle, était demeuré assis depuis leur départ, la tête vers les étoiles.

Car Norrington aimait les étoiles. Depuis sa plus petite enfance. Jeune garçon, son père -homme très strict mais sujet parfois à ses moments de tendresse- lui avait appris à reconnaître les constellations. Lorsqu'il était devenu aspirant, James s'amusait, dans ses moments de tristesse, à rechercher ces constellations qui lui rappelaient son papa, sa famille, son chez-lui. Et aujourd'hui qu'il était mal dans son cœur, le Commodore gardait le regard rivé sur les constellations, comme si ces petits points lumineux pouvaient à eux seul effacer toute sa tristesse.

\- Vous...Vous voulez quelque chose à manger ? Lui demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le Commodore sursauta à cette demande. Il s'aperçut cependant bien vite qu'il s'agissait de Sparrow -qui aurait-ce pu être d'autre ?- qui, un paquet à la main, le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- J'ai trouvé cela dans la cale : un paquet de gâteau. Et, comme vous êtes pâle et faible, j'en ai conclus que vous ne deviez pas avoir mangé depuis...

\- C'est aimable à vous. Le coupa Norrington, ne voulant pas entendre la suite. Mais je n'ai pas faim.

Sparrow, malgré les apparences qu'il se donnait, était un homme intelligent. Comprenant bien qu'insister ne servirait à rien, le pirate se contenta de poser le paquet près de son camarades "au cas où", et se retira dans sa cabine.

Le Commodore resta encore un long moment dans cette position, sans s'en soucier de la nourriture à côté de lui. Puis, l'appel de l'estomac devenait trop fort, ainsi que sa faiblesse trop envahissante, il tendit une main crispé vers le paquet qu'il ouvrit et dont il mangea le contenu vivement. Puis, sa tête se laissant peu à peu aller contre le mat derrière lui, Norrington ne se rendit compte de sa fatigue que lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent bien malgré lui.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! ^-^ A bientôt pour la suite. N'oubliez pas, les reviews ne prennent pas beaucoup de temps à écrire, mais font toujours beaucoup de bien à recevoir. Alors n'hésitez pas. **

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey !**

**Comme j'ai été très heureux des deux reviews que l'on m'a laissées, j'ai décidé de vous écrire la suite un peu plus vite que prévu. Ce chapitre contient certainement peu d'action, mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire entre les deux personnages. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira.**

**Donnegail : Oui, pauvre Jamesou XD C'est vrai qu'il s'en ait pris plein les carreaux au précédent chapitre ! ^-^ Mais là, Norrington va commencer à se calmer et il va se soigner, alors les choses vont aller mieux pour lui ! Pour Will, effectivement, j'ai longuement hésité mais ai finalement préféré ne pas le mettre car c'est un personnage que j'aime assez peu. Peut-être interviendra t-il à un moment ou à un autre, mais vraiment de manière très secondaire. Merci en tout cas beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça fait très plaisir ! Il m'a motivé à continuer cette fic, et je te propose la suite aujourd'hui sans plus attendre ^^**

**Disclaimers : Rien à moi, tout à Disney. Bien sûr, je ne fais aucun bénéfice de ce texte.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une douleur fulgurante dans le cou qui réveilla James Norrington. Ayant toujours été un marin plein de courage et de bonne volonté, il se sentait aujourd'hui un peu gêné d'avoir si mal à la nuque pour la seule raison qu'il avait dormi dans une mauvaise position. Le Commodore fit donc mine d'aller parfaitement bien, se passant négligemment la main derrière la tête, tout en regardant la mer qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Au dessus de cette dernière était finalement apparu un ciel d'un azur magnifique, un peu trop d'ailleurs aux yeux de Norrington.

\- Alors ça y est, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillé ? Lança une voix non loin que le Commodore ne connaissait que trop bien.

Tournant une tête lassée vers Jack Sparrow, James s'apprêta à répliquer d'une voix acerbe lorsqu'un détail l'arrêta dans son élan. La chemise du pirate. Elle était toujours tâchée de sang.

\- Vous... Vous allez bien, Sparrow ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, mais qui ne l'était pas tout à fait.

\- Capitaine Sparrow. Corrigea automatiquement le pirate.

Mais le capitaine déchu ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite ce à quoi son camarade faisait référence. Debout à la barre d'où il dirigeait le navire, le pirate affichait son habituel sourire malicieux et confiant, comme ayant oublié le coup qu'il avait reçu la veille au soir.

\- Ah, ça ? Réalisa t-il finalement. Ce n'est rien. J'ai soigné ma blessure pendant que vous dormiez -vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qui se trouve dans la cale de ce navire!-, mais je n'ai pas pu laver ma chemise. Alors même si cela demeure effrayant à première vue, je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Tant mieux. Répliqua Norrington, reprenant un ton froid. J'ai besoin de vous vivant pour trouver la Pierre.

Jack parut un instant surpris par les paroles de celui avec qui il allait devoir faire équipe. Depuis la veille, il faisait tout son possible pour s'attirer la sympathie du Commodore, or, ce dernier ne faisait que l'envoyer balader ou lui faire des réflexions désagréables. _Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui avait tué sa belle, à la fin !_ Songea le capitaine, embêté. Ce fut en se disant cela que Sparrow comprit brusquement la raison de la colère du gradé : ce dernier le tenait pour responsable de ses malheurs, n'ayant pas sauté pour secourir la fille du gouverneur.

\- Commodore, je crois que nous avons à parler. Lâcha alors Jack avec un sérieux surprenant tant il était rare.

\- Je vous écoute. Lui répondit Norrington, se levant pour s'approcher de la barre.

\- Je...Je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé. Déblatéra le pirate, après quelques hésitations. Désolé pour ce qui vous arrive, Commodore. Je comprends votre peine, votre douleur, mais je tenais aussi à vous dire que je ne suis pas le responsable de la mort d'Elisabeth.

A ces mots, Norrington sentit un gouffre se créer sous ses pieds. Départagé entre l'envie de crier au mensonge ou de sauter à la gorge de Sparrow, le pauvre Commodore s'adossa, au lieu de cela, croisant les bras sur son torse. Son visage, qui avait repris quelques couleurs après un léger repas et une nuit de sommeil, se liquéfia de nouveau. Préférant ne pas faire d'histoire avec l'homme qui devait lui permettre de retrouver sa douce, Norrington se contenta alors de répondre d'une voix calme :

\- Je préfère ne pas parler de cela, Sparrow.

\- Capitaine Sparrow. Corrigea de nouveau le pirate, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et si, je pense qu'il est préférable que nous en parlions pour apaiser les tensions entre nous. Je ne me vois pas voyager avec vous dans ces conditions.

\- Et que pensez-vous qu'il y ait à dire ? Répliqua Norrington, de son ton sec devenu habituel.

\- Et bien...Si je peux me permettre d'être sincère, arrêtez de vous recroqueviller dans votre carapace. Avoua le pirate avec douceur. Je peux comprendre votre tristesse, je vous le disais toute à l'heure, mais tout cacher comme vous le faites ne vous aidera pas à aller de l'avant.

Norrington demeura un instant silencieux, ravalant sa salive avec difficulté avant de rétorquer d'une voix hésitante :

\- Nous allons retrouver Mademoiselle Swann, de toute façon ?

\- Bien sûr, je vous le promets. Le rassura Sparrow dans un sourire.

A ces quelques mots, le Commodore tenta d'esquisser un maigre sourire, peu convainquant. Il avait peur. Peur que Sparrow lui fasse de faux espoirs, peur que leur entreprise ne marche pas, peur de perdre réellement Elisabeth. Norrington se redressa alors et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il entendit un reniflement peu élégant lui parvenir, Sparrow préféra ne pas embêter davantage son camarade, et le laisser seul évacuer sa tristesse.

* * *

Le soir arriva de nouveau sans que les deux voyageurs n'eussent échangé une parole de plus. Chacun dans leur coin, Sparrow toujours à la barre et Norrington se chargeant de mille petits détails sur l'embarcation, chacun passa la journée à ruminer les paroles de l'autre. A la nuit tombée, le Commodore finit toutefois par ouvrir la bouche, déclarant au pirate qu'il allait se charger de veiller cette nuit, ayant dormi durant la précédente.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Lui demanda Sparrow, prévenant.

Norrington hocha brièvement la tête, ce qui décida le capitaine. De nouveau assis contre le mat où il était déjà la veille au soir, le Commodore se prit de nouveau à regarder les étoiles. Mais cette fois-ci, son occupation ne se limitait pas qu'à chercher les constellations ! En effet, le jeune homme avait trouvé plus tôt dans la journée un astrolabe qu'il avait choisi de conserver avec lui. Ainsi, attendant en plein milieu de la nuit que cette dernière passe, le Commodore passait le temps en calculant la position du vaisseau grâce au petit instrument. D'ailleurs, réalisa t-il, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Sparrow tenant toujours la barre, lui seul savait le chemin qu'ils prenaient.

\- Vous vous questionnez sûrement sur notre route. Fit remarquer une voix derrière lui, comme lisant dans ses pensées.

Norrington n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Sparrow.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Se justifia immédiatement et ridiculement le pirate.

\- Sparrow, cela fait à peine dix minutes que vous êtes allé vous coucher, votre justification ne tient pas debout.

Le capitaine ne manqua pas de noter que même si les paroles du Commodore n'étaient pas d'une affection à toutes épreuves, son ton froid s'était atténué. Comme quoi la situation commençait à s'arranger, selon Sparrow. Ce dernier s'assit alors près de son camarade, reprenant ce qu'il disait précédemment :

\- Alors, pas de questions quant à notre voyage ?

Norrington soupira, mais de manière comique. Puisque le pirate insistait...

\- Et bien, où allons-nous exactement, capitaine Sparrow ? Le questionna t-il d'une petite voix parodique.

\- A la grotte des Mystères, l'endroit où se cache la Pierre Philosophale. Répondit le capitaine, heureux qu'on lui ait posé la question.

\- Et...Comment sommes-nous censé y allé ? Demanda de nouveau le gradé.

\- Et bien, jusqu'ici, j'ai suivi les courants pour nous mener un peu plus loin dans l'océan. Or, maintenant, votre aide va m'être nécessaire...

Ce disant, Sparrow sortit de sa poche un compas qu'il mit sous le nez de Norrington.

\- Cette chose indique ce que nous désirons le plus au monde. Or, la Pierre est ce que vous désirez le plus au monde actuellement, je me trompe ? Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre le compas dans votre main et il nous donnera la direction.

Le Commodore demeura un instant surpris par cette révélation qui allait drôlement les aider. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, observant l'aiguille de l'instrument.

\- Dites-moi, Sparrow, pourquoi l'aiguille pointe t-elle dans ma direction ? Demanda t-il, véritablement curieux.

A cette question, un sourire sincère et enfantin naquit sur les lèvres du pirate.

\- C'est que je désirais ardemment que votre colère pour moi se calme et...Et m'attirer votre sympathie. Reconnut-il naturellement.

Pour la première fois depuis le tragique accident qui avait coûté la vie d'Elisabeth, Sparrow crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire amusé sur le visage du Commodore.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ J'espère que vous aurez aimé. N'oubliez pas, le bouton review est toujours là et fait toujours aussi plaisir quand on clique dessus (-:**

**A très bientôt j'espère**

**XXX**


End file.
